


"Seasons Of Love"

by prodigalpoet



Series: Soulmates [5]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Caffeine Addicts, Canon Divergent, Coffee, Domestic Bliss, Elena And Eve Are Friendship Goals, Endgame Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, F/F, French Toast, Memory Lane Trips, Nostalgia, POV Eve Polastri, POV Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Rent References, Seasons of love, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Villanelle Has An Assignment To Complete, Villaneve, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigalpoet/pseuds/prodigalpoet
Summary: Villanelle and Eve have two kids. Billie has graduated from high school and is Yale-bound and her younger brother is going to be a high school senior in the fall. Both are football stars and both are smart, kind, and compassionate (of course). Villanelle disappears for three weeks to complete an assignment. Eve doesn't know where she went and has to stay strong for her kids.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Soulmates [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793398
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	"Seasons Of Love"

**Author's Note:**

> This was a self-indulgent experimental fast forward into the future one shot (read the Christmas fic and power fic and dance fic if you want more on Billie when she's younger) but if you enjoyed it, let me know in the comments and I'll consider adding more.
> 
> ****
> 
> Joon is a Korean name that means "talented, handsome." I decided to name Eve's dad Hajoon (meaning "summer" or "grand") in the Christmas fic I wrote so Villaneve's son's name choice is also an homage to him.
> 
> The football move Villanelle asks Billie about can be viewed here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3QxPVg_Y3Vk
> 
> RE: Breakfast Items (not sure if you can tell or not, but I absolutely love french toast and also love coffee)  
> (1) French toast recipe: https://www.loveandlemons.com/vegan-french-toast/
> 
> (2) Black owned coffee brands you can purchase online because Black Lives Matter all day and every day: https://shoppeblack.us/2020/05/black-owned-coffee-brands-online/

“Omma?”

“Hey kiddo.”

“When is Mom coming back?”

“I don’t know.”

“But you’re always talking to each other. She hasn’t called you or anything yet? She hasn’t been gone this long before, not even for work. It’s like she just disappeared.”

Eve sighs and lies down next to her daughter. “I think she’s gone somewhere to protect us and we won’t find out until after she’s back. I don’t want you to be upset with her, Billie.”

“She missed my last football game of the year, Mom. I really missed seeing her yelling at the ref and getting yelled at by him. She’s never missed a single one of my games unless something extreme is going on. What if she went somewhere to die? Like what if she has cancer and doesn’t want to tell us?”

“Baby. She wouldn’t do that. I know how much you and your mom appreciate conspiracy theories and your mom’s flair for the dramatic but that theory is a little excessive, even for her.”

“Yeah...”

Billie instinctively runs her fingers over the necklace that her Mom gave to her when she turned sixteen. It was a silhouette necklace of her and Omma and herself when she was a baby.

“Get some sleep, okay? I love you.” Eve kisses her daughter on the forehead and watches her turn over to face her bedroom window.

“I love you, too.”

Eve leaves the room and closes the door, letting herself cry only when she enters the bedroom she shares with Villanelle. She grabs her phone from the nightstand but sees no messages.

“Are you awake?,” she texts Elena.

“Just lying in bed and reading. V still hasn’t texted or called?”

“No.”

“Do you think you should contact the police? Three weeks without any contact? That’s not normal.”

“I have a feeling she was asked to complete an assignment. Her leaving in the middle of the night without even telling me or leaving a note is so unlike her unless she was worried for our safety.”

“Good point. But how would you find out if something happened to her?”

“She’d find a way to let me know, trust me.”

“Yeah, she would. Want me to come over tomorrow and stay the night?”

“I’d like that.”

“See you for breakfast.”

“Thanks Elena. X.”

“Goodnight, Eve.”

Eve decides to text her son Joon who is away at camp for football. Blessed with Villanelle’s long legs and Eve’s observation and analytical skills, he’s one of the best high school players in the nation and has even started to attract the attention of some US college scouts.

“Hi baby. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just drinking some water and going to sleep. Early day tomorrow. Anything from Mom?”

“Not yet. I’m sure she’ll be back this week. I have a feeling.”

“Is Billie okay? She didn’t answer her phone when I called her an hour ago.”

“She’s hanging in there. She misses your mom and you.”

“I’ll be back in two days, Omma. I’m coming home one day early. Don’t tell her, I want to surprise her. I have to get off phone, counselor is coming through. Love you, go to sleep!!”

“Love you, kiddo. Be safe. Don’t get hit in the face, please!”

“My face is too beautiful for that ;-P”

Eve laughs out loud at her son’s faux egotistical response, so reminiscent of Villanelle’s. Although he inherited Eve’s features, he inherited Villanelle’s height and humour and to nobody’s surprise, attracts attention from everybody. He is also the kindest person in every room, making sure to remove spiders and ants outside so they’re never stepped on, and seeking out the students who are overlooked or bullied. Despite having many friends to count on, Billie is his best friend. Even though she’s fourteen months older than he is, he has always looked out for her like an older brother. Eve isn’t surprised that Joon is worried about her, but is surprised that he’s choosing to leave camp a day early. She thinks she’ll call him tomorrow to find out why.

“Baby, where are you?,” Eve whispers into the darkened room after turning off her lamp. She pulls Villanelle’s pillow towards her and breathes in the scent of musky perfume, sweat, and tea tree shampoo.

3 hours later...

Eve’s eyes fly open when she hears the front door open and close. Her eyes flicker to the clock on the bedside table and it blinks 3:21 am. Instantly, she is out of bed and reaching for the gun below the frame. She undoes the safety and creeps along the side of the stairs with bated breath. When the light from a cellphone is turned on at the base of the stairs, Eve’s instinct to scream dies out. Villanelle is staring up at her with a bruised face and looking completely exhausted.

“Oh my god! Baby, your face!!,” Eve whispers, padding down the stairs and pulling her wife towards her. Villanelle inhales deeply, her arms wrapping around Eve and securing her against her body.

She gently removes the gun from Eve's hand and pulls back to kiss her.

“I’m so sorry for not calling or not telling you where I went. I had to take care of someone. He was going to come after our family. I couldn’t let that happen.”

Eve feels tears on her cheeks and realizes that they’re not hers. She pulls away, blinking away her own tears and leads Villanelle upstairs. After they enter their bedroom, Villanelle safely disposes of the gun. Eve removes her clothes without a single word of protest from Villanelle and pulls her into their bathroom where she runs a bath and slips in behind her. She hasn’t cleaned her body after an assignment like this in years, Eve recalls, as she wipes Villanelle’s body sponge firmly but gently across her skin. Villanelle winces and gasps when her wife’s hands cross her ribs.

“I’m sorry, baby. Are they broken?? I’m going to call a private doctor to the house tomorrow, okay? I don’t want you to suffer for the next few days and I want to make sure everything is okay.”

Villanelle nods.

“Can you...can you tell me more about this assignment? Is everything okay now? Are you going to leave again?”

“Aaron Peel had a son we didn’t know about. His sister reached out to me and told me he was looking to avenge his father’s death and that meant coming after our family.”

“Oh my fucking god… that piece of shit!!! I knew he was running around and sowing his fucking oats even though he always claimed he enjoyed watching people without touching them.”

“I had to get away from all electronics, anything that he could hack into that would alert him to my location. Irina has been watching the house for the last few weeks.”

“I haven’t even noticed...”

“Because she’s that good at being stealthy and going unrecognized. I trained her well, that little shit. Konstantin should really thank me for making sure she didn't grow up and stay an asshole.” A small smile graces Villanelle’s chapped lips.

“V. I’m so happy you’re safe and you’re back home and I understand why you had to leave so suddenly but if there is a next time (God forbid), please, talk to me. I’ve been so worried about you. We all have.”

“I know. I feel really guilty about leaving you and the kids but I was so scared something bad was going to happen to you first if I didn’t take care of Peel’s son.”

“He attacked you? Or someone else?”

“No, he did. Scrappy fighter. Fought really hard to land a few punches and kicks. Didn’t know what he was up against though. I may not have killed anyone for years but I’ve still fucking got it.”

“You’re so brave,” Eve says, not bothering to hide the admiration in her voice, and rinses off her wife’s body. “Ready to get out?”

Villanelle leans on Eve after slipping into her bathrobe and getting into bed. Eve throws on a t-shirt and shorts and pulls out her make-up bag from her purse on the floor and applies lip balm to Villanelle's lips before lying down. She leans against Villanelle, making sure her chin is resting below her breast and nowhere close to her ribs.

“Billie and Joon have been worried about you. Billie even thought you may have gone off to die somewhere following a cancer diagnosis.”

“Her imagination is incredible. I’ve missed them so much. I was at Billie’s football game. A hat trick for her last senior year game? What a way to go out.”

“You were there??”

“In disguise.”

“That's so fucking hot. She’ll be so happy when you tell her. She thought you missed it. I love you. I was so mad at you for just leaving like that but I had a feeling there was a valid reason.”

“And the only reason would be if the safety of my family was at stake. I knew you’d somehow figure it out. I didn’t even have time to leave you a note, I was so panicked at having to kill again.”

“I hope that’s the last time you have to do that. I was trying to wrack my mind to find out if we had an argument about anything...”

“Baby, I’ve never left for more than a few hours after an argument, you know that. Ouch!!” Villanelle hisses as she tries to adjust her body.

“Shit! I forgot to give you the pain medication.” Eve sits up and opens the drawer of the bedside table, grabbing two pills from a bottle inside. She then hands them to Villanelle along with her half full glass of water from earlier.

Villanelle swallows the pills and water down and lies back down on her back. Eve lies back down too after kissing her wife deeply on the lips.

“Did you think I wasn’t going to make it home?,” Villanelle whispers hoarsely, eyes threatening to fill with tears.

“For a fleeting second, yes.”

“I’ll always make it back to you.”

Villanelle kisses Eve on the forehead and falls asleep seconds later. Eve stays up and watches her, brushing the side of her face with the back of her knuckles.

The next morning...

“Omma?”

“Mmm?,” Eve mumbles, lifting her head from Villanelle’s chest, eyes bleary and muscles sore from staying up a lot later than she should have.

“Is Mom here??? Her coat is hanging up by the front door?”

“Hi baby,” Villanelle manages to say, her voice thick from sleep and the medication.

“Mom!!!!”

The door flies open and Billie rushes forward, her curly hair covering the sides of her face and her wide smile covering the bottom of it.

“Hey, slow down, please don’t jump on your mom. She’s in some pain.”

Billie sits at the bottom of the bed and peers at Villanelle with her dark eyes.

“Mom, what happened?”

“Just a work assignment. I’m okay. It looks worse than it feels, trust me.”

“Nobody knew where you were.” Billie’s bottom lip quivers and Villanelle sits up, motioning for her to sit next to her.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t tell anyone, not even Omma.”

“Is everything finished now with your work thing?”

“Yes.” Villanelle slips her arm around her daughter and nods when Eve whispers that she’s going to brush her teeth and then go downstairs and make breakfast, not wanting to interrupt Billie’s moment.

“Your hat trick was beautiful, kiddo.”

“You were at the game??”

“I couldn’t miss it for the world. I was the old man at the bottom right of the bleachers.”

“Oh my god, the one who threw his dentures towards the ref?”

“Yep.”

“I almost had a feeling that was you but then I thought I was going crazy.”

“Hey, we don’t use that word here, remember?”

“Sorry, Mom. I forgot. I’m so glad you’re back. I’m going to call Joon. Do you want me to get you some coffee?”

“No, I’m going down in a minute. Go and call that brother of yours before he worries about you even more. I’m sure you haven’t spoken to him recently?” Villanelle’s eyebrows are raised and a knowing look is in her eyes.

“Mom. You know I can’t speak to people when I’m trying to worry about other things. I love you.”

“I love you, too, stinky.”

Billie grins at Villanelle’s nickname for her and leaves the room. After taking a shower and brushing her teeth, Villanelle throws on a t-shirt and boxers and walks downstairs.

“Good morning, baby,” Villanelle whispers, sneaking up behind Eve and pulling her body into hers.

“God, I’ve missed having you do that,” Eve gasps, reacting to her wife’s lips against her neck and her hands dipping below the waistband of her shorts.

“You’re telling me,” Villanelle replies. “Can I help you make the French toast?”

“No, you can’t. Sit down over there,” Eve jabs towards the kitchen counter.

“Yes, boss,” Villanelle grins, grabbing a cup and filling it with coffee. 

“Do you need ice for your face?”

“No, I’m just going to use this bag of peas for right now.” Villanelle’s voice replies from the freezer. She sits down and tips her head slightly backwards, placing the peas over a black eye. 

“Do you remember Billie’s first Christmas? When you kicked the ass out of that wannabe home invader and he punched you in the face?”

“Of course I remember. I also remember the nonstop sex.”

Eve spins away from the stove and stares pointedly at her wife. “You would.”

“Don’t you remember that part, too?”

“How could I forget? I couldn’t wear the mint lingerie set for months after that. I was so embarrassed about falling asleep on you.”

“Well, not exactly on me.”

“Dick.”

“At least you didn’t embarrass yourself by going out and buying coffee after falling asleep on me.”

“Wow, I forgot you did that. You were so worried that you’d fall asleep again.” Eve chuckles and places a plate of stacked french toast in front of Villanelle.

“Do your ribs hurt if you bend forward?”

“Yes.”

“Don’t try to overexert yourself, babe. Let me feed you.”

“EVE! I’m standing outside and can’t ring you!!” Elena’s voice can be heard on the other side of the front door and Billie barrels down the stairs to open it.

“Mom’s home,” Billie states, taking Elena’s tote bags from her and laughing at Elena’s enthusiastic reaction.

“GOD, V! Why don’t you send your wife a message by carrier pigeon next time, yeah? I was thinking about dropping by Scotland Yard myself,” Elena says, walking over to Villanelle and bending down to kiss her on the cheek before doing the same with Eve.

“Look at you, getting the fancy treatment by your angel of a wife here. I’m going to disappear next so Eve can feed me like that.” Elena takes a seat at the counter.

“Good to see you, too, Elena. Thanks for keeping tabs on Eve and making sure she didn’t go all MI6 on me.”

“It’s a tough job but someone’s gotta do it. Are you sure you can see? That bruise isn’t too pretty.”

“Ha, ha,” Villanelle replies to Elena’s dry joke and the two exchange a wink.

“Billie, there’s french toast for you in the oven. Elena, did you eat yet?”

“Not yet. I picked up some fresh fruit and croissants though. Let me put them out on the counter.”

“No, sit down, I’m doing it,” Billie offers, taking Elena’s tote bags from the front door and setting them down in the kitchen.

“So can you talk about it?,” Elena asks, voice hushed. 

Villanelle shakes her head and winces when the pain in her ribs shoots through her body. 

“Hey, no movement, yeah?,” Elena says, eyes glancing towards Eve.

“That reminds me, I should call the doctor over. Bear has a friend who he trusts who can come over and check you out. Baby, are you going to go and lie down on the couch?”

“Okay,” Villanelle says, swallowing the last of her french toast. “Thanks for making breakfast and feeding me, baby.” Eve and Villanelle kiss and Billie makes a face at Elena as she hands her a cup of coffee.

“Oh, please,” Eve huffs, guiding Villanelle to the couch where she lies down. 

Eve walks back into the kitchen and reads a response to the message she sent to Bear about his friend. “He’s on the way. His name is Dwyer.”

“Thanks Bear.”

“Is she alright?”

“Yeah, but I just want to make sure.”

“Tell her I’ll send over some Fangtastics so she can get better quickly ;D”

“I will. x.”

“Omma?”

“Yes?”

“I’m going to go outside and practice some shots on the goal. Do you need me to do anything for you or Mom?”

“No, that’s okay. Just be safe.”

“Hey, I’ll go out and chat with my favorite goddaughter,” Elena offers, noting the concern in Eve’s voice. She finishes eating a croissant and grabs her coffee cup.

“God, your only one goddaughter, let me remind you,” Billie laughs, picking up a football from the front door. “Hey Mom?”

“Mmm?”

“You sure you’re alright?”

Villanelle nods from beneath the bag of peas. “Are you going to practice the Cruyff Turn today? You almost had it in your game.”

“Yeah. I’ll ask Elena to capture it in video. Joon says hi, by the way, and wants you to know that he was going to leave camp early so he and his friends could start doing some hacckathon to find out where you were.”

Eve laughs and shakes her head. “So that’s why he wanted to come back early. Did you tell him to stay there until the last day?”

“Yes.”

“Hey, don’t stay out for too long, you need to go over your Yale checklist.”

“Don’t remind me,” Billie groans and meets Elena outside, closing the door behind her.

“There’s so much we need to do, baby,” Villanelle says as Eve sits down on the couch next to her.

“Please don’t worry about that now. Can you believe Joon? A hackathon?”

“I can believe it. They’re so smart and funny. When did they become adults?”

“Don’t ask me. I’m so glad Bear took Joon under his wing and taught him all of his computer skills. I know he’s really good at football but is he going to pursue that as a career?”

“Are you worried that he will?”

“I just don’t want him to get injured. He practices so much. Both him and Billie.”

“I know but we can’t protect them forever. We have to let them leave the nest and fly.”

“You sound like Omma. She would have loved to introduce Billie to everyone in New Haven.”

“I miss her.”

“Me too. I can’t believe it’s been four years now.”

“I’m glad she was able to watch Billie and Joon grow up. She said they were her biggest sources of pride and joy.”

“Yeah, she would say that.” Eve smiles and wipes away tears from her eyes, her mind filling with memories of her mother.

“Are you okay?”

Eve nods and takes her wife’s hand. “I just really miss her. I could have really used a conversation with her these last few weeks.”

“I’m really—“

“No, it’s okay, you don’t need to apologize again. I told you that I understood. I just feel really lost and confused and I know she would have said one thing that would have made me feel okay again.”

“Yeah, she would have.”

A sharp knock at the door stops the conversation and Eve quickly goes to answer it. “Dr. Dwyer?,” she asks as a tall man dressed in a nicely tailored suit with brown hair, glasses, and twinkling blue eyes walks through the door. He sticks out his hand and Eve shakes it.

“In the flesh,” he replies, nodding. “Mrs. Astankova?”

“In the flesh,” Eve responds, smiling. “Can I get you some water or coffee or tea?”

“Some tea will be fine. So you’re the patient,” Dr. Dwyer states as he turns the corner and spies Villanelle trying to sit up on the couch.

“Ah ah ah. Sit back. No sudden movements. Let me take your vitals.”

One hour later…

“Bye Doc. Thank you for coming.”

“Be well.”

“So? Two broken ribs, a black eye, and elevated blood pressure? Not too bad, baby.” Eve looks down at her wife’s face. She has stretched her legs out so Villanelle can rest her head in her lap.

“No.” Villanelle holds onto the ice pack against her ribs as Eve runs her fingers through her hair. “I am just mad that he said no strenuous activity for three weeks.”

“Is that why you’re pouting?,” Eve laughs, cupping Villanelle’s chin with her hand.

“Humph.”

“Baby.”

Villanelle looks up and returns Eve’s stare.

“You don’t need to do anything for three weeks but I can, no?”

“You have a point…” Villanelle’s eyes gleam and a smile turns her lips upwards. She moves her left hand from the ice pack and quickly slips it beneath Eve’s t-shirt, running her fingers beneath Eve’s breasts.

“Oh,” Eve inhales, eyes closing at the coldness.

“I’m sorry!”

“No, it’s okay. I just wasn’t expecting that.” 

“I didn’t notice you were braless earlier and I always notice things like that. That stupid Peel Junior interrupted my vision.”

“Oh, hush. I’m sure everything else is working just fine…” Eve bends down and kisses Villanelle before slipping her own hand under her shirt and making her wife cry out.

“OH SHIT. I’m sorry! I forgot about your ribs.” Eve groans, flinging her head back against the cushion.

“It’s okay. Let’s just lie here.”

“Pfft.”

“I know, right? When have we ever done that before?” 

Eve laughs at Villanelle’s expression. “Never.”

“Sex addicts. We need to check ourselves into a rehab facility.”

“Baby, we’ve been making this same joke for years.”

“And it hasn’t gotten old yet, so…”

“I can’t believe we’re still so active. I mean, before your current predicament.”

“Not funny.”

“I’m sorry. I just think it’s cute.”

“You think everything is cute.”

“Because it is. As I was saying…do you remember the time we had sex after Billie’s piano recital?”

“How could I forget? Everyone was looking for us. We had to tell them that there was a family emergency and that’s why we were holed up in our bedroom, because we couldn’t get in touch with anyone in Russia.”

Eve erupts into laughter. “Billie was mortified. I’m sure she knew what we were doing.”

“Aren’t you glad I soundproofed our room before she was born?”

“You have no idea.”

“Oi, lovebird! Billie and I are heading out. She told me she hasn’t been out in weeks and that’s just not on. I’m taking her to the shops to look for some college things. You two going to be okay with your peas and your ice packs?”

“Oh, shut up. We’ll be fine. Go on then,” Eve grins, waving Elena away. Elena waves and Billie yells out a goodbye as the two leave the back garden.

“I’m so glad Elena is in her life,” Eve says to Villanelle.

“Mmm, me too. She really helped her after Omma passed away. She didn’t talk to anyone for awhile, only her.”

“Yeah. She has that magic touch about her.”

“Speaking of magic touches, you want to go upstairs? Our house won’t be empty after Joon comes back.”

“Let’s go then, hotshot. Do I need to carry you?”

Villanelle scoffs and mumbles below her breath before standing up and pulling Eve towards her for a deep kiss. “Don’t tempt me into carrying you because you know I will, broken ribs or not.”

“Oh, I know you love challenges. Give me your ice pack.”

“So sexy,” Villanelle rolls her eyes, following Eve through the kitchen.

“Dick.”

“Croissant?”

“Aren’t you full from the french toast?”

“Suddenly I feel ravenous.” 

“Glad some things never change,” Eve whispers as Villanelle pins her to the door of the pantry and they kiss again.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the "Rent" track of the same name. 
> 
> Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hj7LRuusFqo
> 
> Lyrics:  
> Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
> Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear  
> Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
> How do you measure, measure a year?  
> In daylights, in sunsets  
> In midnights, in cups of coffee  
> In inches, in miles  
> In laughter, in strife  
> In five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
> How do you measure a year in the life  
> How about love?  
> How about love?  
> How about love?  
> Measure in love  
> Seasons of love  
> Seasons of love  
> Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
> Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
> Journeys to plan  
> Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
> How do you measure the life  
> Of a woman or a man?  
> In truths that she learned  
> Or in times that he cried  
> In bridges he burned  
> Or the way that she died  
> It's time now to sing out  
> Tho' the story never ends  
> Let's celebrate  
> Remember a year in the life of friends  
> Remember the love  
> Remember the love  
> Remember the love  
> Measure in love  
> Measure, measure your life in love  
> Seasons of love  
> Seasons of love


End file.
